


ouka shigure

by chosuiri



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, can be taken as platonic or romantic tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosuiri/pseuds/chosuiri
Summary: Unable to find his umbrella or his phone, Iori is definitely not having the best day. Tamaki ends up forcing him to loosen up and run back home through the rain, but the two of them find something special on the way...---written for the idolish7 spring harmony zine!





	ouka shigure

**Author's Note:**

> please enjoy!

“Where did my umbrella go..?” Iori frowns, biting his lip as he checks the umbrella rack again. Tamaki pokes up from behind, towering over his fellow member --not friend-- with pursed lips and disinterested eyes. “Yotsuba-san, stop sneaking up on me like that.” He sighs, shaking his head as he turns around to face him.

“Sorry.” Tamaki mumbles, and gives Iori an accusatory glance, “nice job, Iorin, you screwed us over.” He declares unhelpfully as he seems to gather that Iori’s umbrella went missing.

“Me?” Iori asks, incredulous at Tamaki's blaming, “you don't have an umbrella, Yotsuba-san?”

“I thought we were gonna share.” Tamaki frowns, “I don't got an umbrella.”

“You don't _have_ an umbrella, you mean,” Iori corrects as he nudges Tamaki to move aside so other students can access the racks. Tamaki obliges, and the two of them find themselves surveying the severity of the rain fall from the windows. “So it seems my umbrella is gone… the rain may let up in an hour, so we can just wait it out.”

Tamaki groans, “no way. I don't wanna be here cuz my phone's almost dead.” He takes out his phone to glance at its percentage, and Iori notes his frown only intensifies.

“I wonder, Yotsuba-san, you may have some spare battery life left if you didn't play on it during break,” Iori remarks almost scathingly, and then he takes a moment to take out his own phone. “But we may just have to contact Tsumugi-san.” However, when he searches his pockets, he is only met with empty space. His movements begin to become more frantic as he jostles around in all of his pockets for his phone, but he just can't manage to find it. He thinks for a second that he must've left it in the classroom, and even begins to ready himself to run back.

Iori’s vague memory of this morning strikes him immediately-- _right_ , of course, he has made a grave mistake. He left his phone at home for some careless reason. He fell asleep before he can charge it last night, and so he seemed to have left it on the charger this morning… the school day has gone smoothly, but every other aspect is destined to go poorly today.

His companion snorts, “wow, did you lose your phone?”

Quickly, and maybe even vehemently, Iori shakes his head and protests, “I seemed to have left it at home. I remember now.” He lets out another sigh, “you have some battery life, right? Call someone.”

Tamaki nods in understanding, restraining himself from voicing his thoughts, and allows Iori to peer over to see Tamaki access his rabbit chats. What he fails to notice, though, is the fact that Tamaki’s phone only has 1% left. Following up on that, as soon as Tamaki pulls up their Manager’s chat log with him, his phone turns off. “Ah.” Both of them say this at the same time with shared disappointment.

“Well, I need to play the event on this game. We gotta get home.” Tamaki exclaims, and marches over to the door. “All right, Iorin, I have a plan.”

“Wait, are you crazy?” Iori raises his voice, biting his lip as he again searches for his umbrella with his eyes before glancing back to Tamaki. “You'll get sick if you walk in the rain.”

“We'll get sick together then. No school that way,” Tamaki flashes Iori a more mischievous grin, “anyways, it's not like it's cold. We just gotta stay dry.”

Iori rolls his eyes, but resists mocking him as he would do to Riku. “How do you plan on doing that?”

Tamaki smirks, and simply shrugs off his blazer, and attempts to create a roof with it. “Then we run as fast as we can to the nearest shelter. Like wooooosh and all that.”

Iori scoffs, “that's ridiculous. It'll just be soaked immediately.” Honestly, his idea certainly is a way of getting home, but it doesn't guarantee that he'll be dry. Also, it's plain childish. “What do you mean by _woosh_ , anyways?”

“Woosh is the sound we make,” Tamaki explains matter of factly, “geez, you're an honor student, you should know this.”

Iori simply stares at him quizzically, “no. I don't.” However, it seems like they have no better choice. Iori reluctantly strips himself of his own blazer, and then pulls it over his head in so that it protects him and his school bag. “I guess I'll leave this to you, Yotsuba-san.”

Tamaki grins at this, and flings the door open, not giving the both of them as ample amount of time to brace themselves to the rain. Luckily, it only seems moderate and not very heavy yet. If they're close enough, then… “Okay, let's keep running until we see the convenience store near school!” Tamaki shoots off, preventing Iori from giving his own input. Sighing at the other’s recklessness, he follows suit.

The two pant as they take temporary shelter under the store’s awning. Tamaki seems to want to go in, and Iori briefly wonders if the store had umbrellas. Iori opens his mouth to broach the suggestion, but Tamaki shakes his head vehemently. “I'm broke, maybe another time. Let's keep going for now!” Iori curses the fact that Tamaki never saves his money properly. He wonders if he could somehow convince Tamaki to go inside anyways, but Tamaki already begins to run back into the rain, “Iorin, let's try to get to that bus stop over there!”

“Yotsuba-san, is this a game to you?” Iori shouts as he chases him, grateful that practice has increased his stamina sufficiently. Otherwise it would've been impossible for Iori to keep up. “This is so childish!”

Tamaki laughs, coming to a stop when he reaches the bus station. He turns around, waiting for Iori with such an innocent and euphoric smile on his face. Iori’s expression softens when he also ceases running. “Geez,” He smiles too with flushed cheeks. He coughs, and covers up his grin. “Well, there shouldn't be much left until we make it home.”

“Yeah, not much longer. Hey, next let's stop at… that restaurant there!” He excitedly points at a restaurant a good few blocks away from the bus stop they are in now. “I'm hungry…”

“Cute…” Iori murmurs, albeit dazed. This earns him a look from Tamaki, to which Iori quickly recovers. “I-I didn't say anything!”

Tamaki snorts, “you're such a tsundere, Iorin. Just be honest with yourself.” After he says his piece, he begins his next trial to reach the next checkpoint. Iori shakes his head, but tries to catch up with him nonetheless. Notably, his blazer on top became even heavier. Iori glances up for a moment, and grinds his teeth out of stress. The rain is only getting more intense, and quite frankly, his blazer is _soaked_. He mutters something to himself about how he should’ve never listened to Tamaki or trusted him on this, but he runs after him nonetheless.

The sky rumbles, and Iori meekly glances upward, forgetful of the merciless downpour, leaving his face to also get drenched. He sighs, and tries to soak up the water with his sleeve. Yeah, absolutely miserable. The thunder repeats its rumbling, startling Iori and causing him to freeze in place. He’s not scared of thunderstorms-- however, his body refuses to move and completely ignores his commands.

“I-Iorin, why are you taking so long?” Tamaki returns by his side with a concerned frown on his face, but he seems to look so small in this moment, too. He shivers, and sticks his hand out in front of Iori’s.

He glances at it contemplatively, “Yotsuba-san, what’s this for?”

“Agh, do I have to say it? You’re so stupid, Iorin, figure it out!”

Iori smiles, and despite his prior stubbornness, he takes Tamaki’s hand, “I see. So you get embarrassed too.”

Tamaki opens his mouth to protest, but shuts it and turns away, “whatever. I’m just doing this since you’ll be so scared otherwise, Iorin.”

“What makes you think I’m scared, Yotsuba-san?”

“I won’t leave you alone, Iorin, hold on tight.”

“Amazing, you’re so cool.”

“Aren’t I? I’m the coolest!”

Iori shakes his head out of exasperation, but he doesn’t have it in him to tell him that he’s being sarcastic. The feeling of another hand in his own isn't foreign, but at first it seems unfamiliar.

Tamaki squeezes his hand.

Iori smiles, and then thinks that this feeling is certainly welcome. They stand still in that moment, and for once Iori forgets about the consequences of today’s rash decisions.

A burst of laughter erupts from the other, “Iorin, you look happy even though we're in the middle of a thunderstorm.” Tamaki quips with a cheeky grin, but soon his expression grows frenzied. A large flash of light strikes down, alerting the two of them of the dire situation they've found themselves in.

“Yes, we are in a thunderstorm,” Iori parrots dryly, and he's a little relieved when the warm and fluffy feeling fades away in exchange for the gravitas needed. “Let's hurry up and find some shelter, Yotsuba-san.”

“So that fast food restaurant?” Tamaki looks strangely excited considering their plight, but as expected, he doesn't seem to take the rain too seriously.

Iori sighs, “it's quite far ahead, isn’t it? We should go into the first building we see.” He rationalizes this and nods to himself, and assumes that Tamaki already knows he means _actual_ buildings. Hiding under playground equipment or the likes doesn’t sound particularly appealing in the midst of a thunderstorm. If it had been a light spring drizzle, then it would’ve been nice.

The other shrugs, “yeah, quit yappin’. We’re only getting more and more wet since you’re taking so long, Iorin.”

Iori then nudges Tamaki to start walking, “I’m surprised you didn’t go ahead.”

“But you wanted to cling onto me, so it was kinda hard to move.”

“T-That’s not the case,” Iori protests immediately, glancing away so the other wouldn’t see his flushed expression.

Tamaki snorts in response, “ah, is that so.”

Iori doesn’t bother responding.

They lapse into silence, but the low rumble of the thunder compensates for their dissipated conversation. Iori wonders how it would be if the time they spend together is always like this-- silent, but the feeling that someone is there right beside him is still present.

The first building they see is a sweets shop, judging from its traditional exterior and sign advertising it as a traditional Japanese sweets place. It might not be too bad to even try some sweets over there, Iori has been accustomed to western sweets for so long he hasn't really ventured to try more Japanese ones. Without hesitation, Tamaki drags the two of them into store, and a blast of air greets them along with the chime of a bell.

“Welcome-- my, it’s really pouring out there,” the old woman greets the two of them with a concerned expression on her face, “do you boys need something?”

Tamaki opens his mouth to respond, but Iori cuts him off, “oh, we wanted to know if it’s alright to take shelter here until the storm stops. We’ll buy something too, of course.” He coughs, letting go of Tamaki’s hand and then proceeding to peel off his drenched blazer off his skin.

Tamaki takes the hint and does the same. He twitches considerably before bringing up his arm to sneeze into properly. He moves his sleeve away, and rubs his nose, “I think my plan worked. Let’s not dry off, it’ll raise my chances of getting super sick so I can just stay at home.”

“Absolutely not,” Iori hisses, but smiles as he approaches the counter, dragging Tamaki in tow. “Yotsuba-san, just look at the confections on display.” He grunts in response, but obliges and sulks away to glance over the sweets.

The woman chuckles, “the two of you are very good friends, how cute. I can get some towels from the back.”

Iori smiles, “that would be very kind of you, Miss.” She returns his smile, and bows before turning around, leaving the two of them alone in the store. Luckily for them, the store is empty (probably due to the rain), and Iori walks over to Tamaki, who is  squatting as he practically has his face pressed up against the glass display case. “Yotsuba-san, please refrain from doing that. It’ll fog up the glass.”

“These look yummy. I want all of them, but I’m not sure if the old lady here will spoil me like your parents do…” Tamaki sighs, “but I want pudding the most…~ I have plenty waiting for me at home, but…”

“These are quite expensive, please just pick one.” Iori mutters, but his eyes sparkle as he looks over the display case as well. They weren’t as cute like western sweets were, but they have their own elegance and beauty. There are the usual confectioneries like mochi among other desserts utilizing bean paste. What catches his eye in particular is one with a cherry blossom petal on it. So this store is taking advantage of the spring season to adorn their sweets with it for a limited time… he considers telling his parents about it, maybe they can find a way to implement spring into their cakes. He’s enchanted by it for a moment, but sees the price tag written below. He really wants to give it a try, but he doesn’t envision himself buying just one. Maybe he’ll buy it for everyone? What if Tamaki doesn’t have enough money so he has to pay for him? “Yotsuba-san, did you decide yet?”

Tamaki groans in response, shaking his head, “you can’t tell me to just pick one!” He scratches his head in frustration, but is interrupted by another sneeze. “I-o-rin~ I love you lots, so how about--”

“You’re going to ask me to buy you all the ones you want? Maybe if I was Osaka-san, I would be so kind, but I don’t plan on spoiling you.” Iori bites his lip, “especially since you dragged us into this mess in the first place-- we should’ve just waited it out at school.”

“Huh? That’s got nothing to do with it,” Tamaki retorts, snapping his head away from the display case. “Why are you mad? I was just joking, I’ll decide already, so shut up. I’ll even pay for it myself.”

Iori grits his teeth, strangely irritated by Tamaki’s behavior right now. Maybe it’s the storm or some frustration that Tamaki seems to have no qualms with their situation. He’s really careless, and he’s probably going to get seriously sick because of this. “Are you even listening?”

Tamaki turns away, and starts singing. He’s soft at first, but then he looks Iori directly in the eye as his voice crescendos. _Ah, what’s with that._ Iori thinks, annoyed with the fact that Tamaki still results to singing as if that’ll solve all his problems. Iori pinpoints the song as MEZZO’s _Ame_ though, which is frustratingly fitting for the occasion. “Yotsuba-san…” Knowing the song himself by heart, he attempts at singing Sougo’s part, unsure if his voice complements Tamaki’s as well as Sougo’s did. He doesn't know if this has been Tamaki’s attempt to get him to calm down, but Iori can't help but play right into it-- Tamaki doesn't seem to know the other parts quite yet. It couldn’t be helped, Iori isn’t going to leave him hanging. He confirms that this is indeed Tamaki’s plan, judging by the wide smile on his face as he continues.

Iori curses himself because he starts to smile too, although it means that Tamaki has managed to completely distract him again. He thinks to indulge him again, and save his anger for later. If he told him that he’s worried about his health and well-being, he might get the wrong idea.

The plopping of a towel on each of their heads interrupts their singing, and the two promptly turn around and look upwards to see the smiling old woman. “My, you two have such nice voices.”

He takes any opportunity to advertise, “thank you very much. We’re actually part of an idol group called IDOLiSH7.” Iori smiles, plucking the towel off his head and attempts to dry himself off with it. Meanwhile, Tamaki simply wraps it around himself and hums at its warmth.

“I’ve never heard of that,” she murmurs with a shocked expression on her face, “I’ll be sure to support you from now on.”

Tamaki’s eyes light up with glee, “really? So can we get stuff for free?” Iori shoots a pointed glare at Tamaki, now knowing what his friend’s true goal really is. “Then~ Iorin, you wanted those ones with the flower petal on top, right? Let’s get enough of those for everyone.”

“We’re paying, of course--” Iori tries to interject, but he notes the woman shakes her head.

“It’s on the shop,” she reassures them, walking to the back of the counter to prepare a case for them to take home. “It was a lovely performance the two of you put on for me back then. Something like that shows the trust you have in each other… it’s unlike the idol music I’ve heard before. Zero is amazing, but isn’t it more charming when it comes from some bonds?”

 _Is? She knows Zero?_ Iori grow suspicious with that remark, considering that it’s been known for some time that the legendary idol has gone missing. Maybe she doesn’t keep up with the idol scene, that’s only to be expected. Either way, he’s happy to hear that they have another fan. “Thank you again. That is IDOLiSH7’s charm, I suppose.”

“The seven are us are unstoppable,” Tamaki chimes in excitedly, “or something like that. Hey, do you have an extra umbrella we can borrow? We’re definitely coming back again to try everything else!”

She laughs, and nods, “of course, you boys can borrow one. I think the storm is calming down soon.” At that, Tamaki and Iori nod at each other with triumph.

The elderly woman scoops the entirety of the tray into the case, and places it on the counter for one of them to hold. She then goes back into the backroom, presumably to fetch them an umbrella. Iori takes the towel off, and folds it neatly. Tamaki does the same, and stacks it on top of Iori’s, although his looks sloppier than Iori’s. Reluctantly, Tamaki tosses his blazer back on, but only hangs it loosely off his shoulders. Iori puts his own blazer back on properly, wincing for a moment at how it is still damp. He will just wait until he gets home for that. He then picks up the box she has prepared for them, and holds it with both hands, making sure to be particularly careful.

She comes back with the umbrella, and hands it to Tamaki. It’s considerably large enough for the two of them to share, which comes to them as a relief. “Consider it a gift for your lovely performance there,” she beams, “thank you.”

The two of them smile back, and says their thanks as they leave the store. As soon as they go outside, they both note that the thunder has stopped completely, and that the sun has come out in its place. “Whoa, pretty.” Tamaki comments as he opens the umbrella, and then holds it above both him and Iori. “Iorin, get closer.”

Iori shakes his head, “let’s just get home.”

“So why were you mad?”

“Does it really matter?”

“Yeah, so I won’t do it again. But I always make you mad, Iorin.”

“Figure it out yourself,” Iori waves him off with a blush on his face. There’s no way he’ll admit the true reason for his anger. “That’s right, you always make me mad.”

“But I always make you happy, too,” Tamaki grins, “since I’m your best friend, right~?”

“I-I only said that once!”

Tamaki laughs, and it still has that same childish glee as it has had before. Iori ends up joining in too, and they continue to banter with each other until they reached the dorms.

* * *

“Huh, she talked about Zero?” Mitsuki raises an eyebrow as he loads the washer with their drenched uniforms. “Zero is really cool, isn’t he! But she’s really behind if she hasn’t even mentioned TRIGGER or Re:vale. It’s nice to hear we got ourselves another fan, though!”

“I guess so, but we did bring some of the sweets back.” Iori replies, referring to the case he left on the table. “I think it’ll be useful to have some of those back at our shop, too, or at least the same concept of implementing spring in our sweets.”

“Haha, I guess so!” His older brother smiles as he starts the washer. He places his hands on his hips, “let’s try them!”  The two of them return back to the dining room where the rest of IDOLiSH7’s members crowded around the table as Tamaki sits right in front of the case.

“Iorin, can I open it?”

Iori nods, so Tamaki opens up the case, removing the note that is on top of them all. He shrugs at it, leaving it to Sougo to pick up the paper and read it. Sougo blinks owlishly at the letter for a split second, but closes the case after Tamaki grabs one of the sweets. Tamaki shoots him a glare, but Sougo ignores him as he tries to discern the name off the box. “This store… I’ve never heard of it before.”

Yamato takes his phone out, and gets set on searching for the name of the store, “huh. Ichi, Tama, you sure you actually went to this place? This says it’s been closed for 10 years.”

“What?” Tamaki glances down at the dessert before he shoves it in his mouth, “you sayin’ this is 10 years old?”

“No, it means you time travelled! So time travel is real!” Riku exclaims excitedly, and Nagi’s eyes glitter as well.

“OH! So if we eat one of these, we can time travel too?”

Tamaki then takes an aggressive bite out of his, and chews it thoughtfully. However, nothing really happens, “huh? It’s not working. Lame.”

Iori sighs, shaking his head, “time travel isn’t possible yet. Please stop making jokes, Nikaido-san.”

“I’m telling the truth, Ichi, look at this!” Yamato passes his phone to him, and Iori looks at the search results. It really is closed.

“That’s…”

“Good for you, Iori, you time travelled!” Mitsuki pats Iori on the back, “sounds like fun. I want to go back in time and meet Zero again.~”

* * *

The next time they come to school, Haruka approaches Iori with an annoyed look on his face. Iori narrows his gaze, finding it uncommon for the other to come out of his way to approach them. “What is it, Isumi-san?”

The other coughs, and tosses the umbrella on top of Iori’s desk. “You come here way too early! What’s with that girly design on there!?”

“It was on sale, that’s all.” He lies, but shakes his head at the thought that he stole his umbrella out of all people. “Why did you take it?”

“Accident,” Haruka grumbles in response, but stalks away quickly before Iori can reply. He’s only lucky that Tamaki isn’t awake to tease him.

Iori shakes his head, but he’s a little grateful for Haruka’s petty thievery. He unfolds the letter that came with the case of sweets, and lays it flat out on the desk. He reads over it fondly, alternating between the paper and Tamaki’s sleeping figure.

_Your blooming friendship is sure to keep you together even in the downpouring future._

**Author's Note:**

> about the title, it’s actually the name of the dessert they get! It’s really pretty and I also want to eat it, but it costs a lot. I referenced some actual confectionery shop (which has a website [here](https://www.kitchoan.com/order-online/). However, it's not there right now since it's a seasonal item... it's not spring anymore, so it won't be there. But it definitely will when it's spring haha.  
> It’s written as 桜花しぐれ, which means cherry blossom. Shigure can also be written as 時雨, which means shower. So that combined with cherry blossoms makes it really pretty!  
> also um yeah tamaio, even if you don't ship them romantically, has such a good and important relationship!
> 
> thank you for reading and be sure to check out the spring harmony zine on [twitter](https://twitter.com/i7springharmony)!
> 
> also happy birthday gaku. ur not involved in this fic but happy birthday gaku


End file.
